


Ночи для тех, кто моложе

by Lundo



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Because of Reasons, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gotham!Alfred, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pseudo-Incest, Titans!Bruce, Titans!Dick, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: В газетах пишут, Бэтмен поймал ублюдка, который любил проводить время с красивыми мальчиками. В Уэйн Мэнор Брюс, сгорбившись в отцовском кресле, рассказывает, что вожделеет своего воспитанника.





	Ночи для тех, кто моложе

— Я не почувствовал ничего такого, когда увидел его в первый раз. Мне было просто очень его жалко. А потом стало поздно, понимаешь?

Альфред понимает. В газетах пишут, Бэтмен поймал ублюдка, который любил проводить время с красивыми мальчиками. В Уэйн Мэнор Брюс, сгорбившись в отцовском кресле, рассказывает, что вожделеет своего воспитанника. Он не пытается прикрыться красивыми словами о родстве душ, любви с первого взгляда или о том, что у чувств нет возраста.

У его Брюса уже морщинки вокруг глаз, а он так и не разучился во всём винить себя. Если бы мог — первым бы сдался Бэтмену, жаль, что это невозможно. Альфред почти смирился. Он должен был дать осиротевшему мальчику больше любви и заботы, а смог… Ничего он не смог.

— Я такой же, как он? Извращенец?

Брюс поднимает красные глаза, слишком маленький для этого кресла, поместья, города. Он раза в два шире Альфреда, но разве это имеет значение?

— Нет, мастер Би, — мягко отзывается Альфред. — Неважно, что вы думали. Вы не сделали ничего плохого.

Ничего хорошего, впрочем, тоже. Брюс заигрался в Бога и вылепил из Дика подобие себя, ещё одного сироту на страже порядка. Игра не удалась: Робин ничуть не похож на Бэтмена, но не уступает ему. В этом тоже вина Альфреда. Он должен был что-то сделать, когда его мальчик решил, будто сможет спасти целый город, или хотя бы когда вздумал найти преемника. Альфред тогда почему-то подумал, что ребёнок даст Брюсу чувство дома, которое не смог дать он. Альфред снова ошибся, старый дурак.

Брюс задумчиво кивает. Эти их вечерние бдения в кабинете лишены смысла. Брюс не читает протоколы совещаний, не просматривает письма, не разбирает новые чертежи Люциуса. Он прячется в этой комнате: от Готэма, от Бэтмена, от себя, — а Альфред стоит в нескольких шагах, будто несёт почётный караул.

— Я хочу его вернуть, но не могу, — говорит Брюс. — Ему будет лучше подальше от меня.

Брюс всегда думает о том, что лучше для других. Все силы — на других и Бэтмена. В поместье раз за разом возвращается тень Брюса Уэйна, вымотанная, с тёмными кругами под глазами и нервной усмешкой, словно губы свело судорогой. Он не может перестать улыбаться. Брюс ковыляет неуклюжей походкой Пингвина, скалится, подобно Двуликому, и смеётся голосом Джокера.

Альфреду хочется коснуться его лба, провести пальцами по рту, спрятать, убаюкать, заставить расслабиться. Альфред знает, что мог бы опуститься на колени и расстегнуть на нём брюки. Брюс бы не шевелился, не мешал, не помогал — и не надо, Альфред всё сделал бы сам. Накрыл бы ладонью член через трусы, погладил пальцами, коснулся губами шрама чуть выше пупка. Альфред не знает, какая кожа Брюса на вкус, он никогда этого не узнает. Однажды — много лет назад — он видел, как Брюс ласкает себя. В рваных движениях не было ни удовольствия, ни любви к себе, только раздражение от глупых потребностей тела. Перед тем как кончить, Брюс шумно втянул воздух и зажмурился. После поднёс испачканную спермой руку к лицу, осторожно принюхался, попробовал кончиком языка.

Тот вечер из прошлого — максимум, на который Альфред может рассчитывать. Он и сейчас помнит бледные губы, сомкнутые вокруг пальцев, влажные волосы и мятую рубашку.

— Вы убиваете себя, — говорит Альфред, когда его мысли становятся слишком громкими для него самого. — Ваш ночной друг не будет признателен за дрожь в руках и замедленную реакцию. 

Брюс грустно кивает.

— Я усыновлю его, если он согласится. Как думаешь, он согласится?

Альфред молчит. Если его Брюсу нужен сын, он у него будет. Вот только роль отца ни от чего не спасает.

Когда Альфред оказывается прав, он не чувствует облегчения. Однажды он видит, как Брюс целуется с Диком в тёмном кабинете. Горит только настольная лампа, Брюс задыхается, глухо смеётся и неловко водит пальцами по чужому лицу. Из коридора не видны ни морщины, ни седина на висках. Может быть, Дик остановит Брюса, который в последние годы старается доломать себя? Может быть, он наконец даст ему то, что Брюсу было нужно всё это время?

Альфред отворачивается и уходит к себе. Он убирает покрывало только с левой половины кровати, рассчитанной на двоих. Больше ему не надо.


End file.
